Fallen Angel
by Little-Retard
Summary: To be a hero wasn't easy. That's simply why he wasn't one. Fred and George were going to love him to his full potential, no matter what. Fred/Harry/George.


**Well, I've been promising a lot of things, but I don't have much time left, considering my circumstances, and this seemed much more important.**

**Even though I'll put it under George/Harry, it'll be Fred/Harry/George. The twins are both semes to Harry, and Harry is the uke. This is all for their birthday.**

**Happy birthday Fred and George! I don't own any of you!**

* * *

><p>'<em>It was his laugh, wasn't it Fred?'<em>

'_No, it was the eyes, George, or maybe both.'_

'_Is it his smile, Fred?'_

'_That and his personality, his love for everyone…'_

Looking at each other, they continued to shoot back and forth these comments in their head that no one else could hear but them. One of the perks of being mirror twins is telepathy.

Their blue irises reflected perfectly onto the others. Worry shone in each eyes, yet it was concealed, only noticeable to themselves, tightly bound and secured in themselves.

'_**Does he love us back?'**_

* * *

><p>Harry talked back and forth to his friends, vigilantly, as to not arouse any suspicion in his mates.<p>

His eyes were attuned to a fake sparkle on the outside, to console the others, yet on the inside his green eyes were dull and dying. No one would—could—ever see what had become of their _precious_ hero.

He was no hero. Did anyone else notice that?

Seven A.M... It was time for breakfast. Clapping Harry on the back, they smiled, until Harry was the only person left (Dead or alive, he honestly couldn't tell anymore).

He loneliness was accompanied by souls combined, hidden as though no one could find them, ever, in fear of being rejected.

Fred and George stared as the fake sparkle disintegrated, his smile now temporarily nonexistent, although it seemed as if it would be gone forever. Their eyes met with their twin's and they sighed softly, wondering when the day would be when he would come to them.

* * *

><p>Harry skipped breakfast. He never was hungry, be it his uprising, or simply the path he was forced to choose in this life.<p>

Sitting down in his natural front row seat in Professor Snape's classroom, he rested his head on the desk, staring longingly out the window, wishing and wanting to be free like those outside of it.

The door slammed after the Professor walked in, and Harry gazed at the clock. Fifteen minutes before class started.

Should he put on his façade? Should he leave himself as he is? He chose the later, not looking at Snape as he put his head back down.

He jumped slightly as hands slammed on his desk, and there was suddenly a face sneering in front of his. Sitting up, brushing his robes off, and shaking his head, Harry stared Snape in the face with dull eyes.

"May I help you, sir?" A quiet voice murmured politely, tipping his head towards the Professor, then proceeding to tilt it sideways in an unconscious innocent gesture.

Narrowing his eyes, the teacher's stone black eyes stared straight into Harry's eyes, examining him, looking for any trace of false identity. How could he have missed this?

"What's wrong with you?" Severus whispered, his guarded onyx eyes never leaving the fourth year's perfectly unstable chartreuse.

"Take a look for yourself," Harry murmured, his soft broken smile and large green eyes imprinted in his mind forever.

Bringing out his wand, Severus placed the tip to Harry's head. Harry's eyes never left his, choosing to stare into the guarded blackness, all he ever wanted.

"_Legilimens."_

One softly spoken word led to thousands of memories of defeat, regret, abuse, neglect, lost friendship, confusion, loneliness, brokenness, times of when he couldn't hold back and his mind over took himself, and every time he faked a smile to get past everything, just to get past the pain.

Drawing back, Snape looked away. Not a word broke the silence for quite some minutes. And when it was, it was a deep voice, whispered, turned away.

"I guess you aren't such of a _Golden Boy_ after all."

"I am no hero, Severus Snape."

Turning back with a broken smile upon his lips, a single tear dropping down his nose he whispered, "Who else but a hero could survive this?"

"_Nothing_."

"**Exactly**."

"I _am_ nothing. That is how I survive this. I live for the wills and lives of other people. _I do not have a life to live, for I gave it up for the greater good_. I am **nothing**."

Standing up silently, moving without a sound, his soft laugh filled the room.

"You can barely hear me anymore. I am fading."

With that, he left the room, leaving Snape to dismiss them all for the day. Head on the desk where the child once sat, tears slipped down his face, dampening his hair, and reddening his pallid, pale skin, sobbing for something that couldn't be rectified.

"I can't help you this time, Lily. I'm so sorry, Harry."

* * *

><p>He was caught in the hallways by Fred and George. He didn't bother replacing his normal go-around with his happy-everything's-going-to-be-alright façade. IT might have been worth it in the end, but he was tired. He just wanted it to end. But this wasn't his life to live, was it?<p>

Taken over the shoulders by Fred and George after they shared a similar look, they rushed him to their room, which for some reason, they had gotten with no roommates. Harry suspected something of the blackmail nature. He was probably right, as well, not that it significantly mattered.

Harry was thrown onto their jumbo bed, and he never said a word, nor did he move, as they stared down at him.

"We're going to love you like you've never been loved, because that's what you deserve," They said in unison, hands on hips and right to the point.

Harry's beryl eyes went wide as he stared at the two identical who had somewhat just proclaimed their love for him.

They were going to _what_?

Harry found that he didn't so much as mind when they stared pulling off their and his clothing.

Once the touching began, Harry moaned softly, his nipples being pulled on as large hands roamed up, down, and around his sides. Fred and George grinned evilly at each other. _**'Looks like our little lover is vocal~!'**_

Fred then initiated the full time mode. Sucking on his little flowers nipple-buds, his smile got wider as the buds turned red and Harry moaned even louder than before. George began to kiss Harry passionately, running a hand through Harry's wild black mane and sucking up all the delicious little noises that Harry was making.

His face a bright pink, Harry gasped and squirmed as George started to kiss downwards until he reached Harry's hard dick. Kissing up and down it, George watched his tiny lover as he moaned so loud, it was like he was screaming.

Extracting themselves off of Harry's appendages with wet 'pop's, Fred gave Harry a quick, wet kiss, then went even lower with his twin. Smirking at each other, they slowly slipped their tongues into Harry's tight hole at the exact same time.

Harry squealed, moaning as they thrusted their hot, wet appendages in and out of him. After they figured Harry was lubed up enough, Fred slid a single, long finger into him, pumping it in and out. Alternating between panting heavily and moaning loudly now, Harry's eyes were half-lidded, mouth open, and face a dark pink.

Sliding a finger in next to his twins, they pumped harder and faster until Harry was begging for more.

"Please, put more in, I want more, put more in!" Harry begged sluttily as he did so.

After four fingers were in, two by each twin, and their tongues, Harry was screaming loudly in pleasure as they hit his hot spot over and over and over.

"I'm—I'm about to… to…," Harry panted.

The twins took out all of their appendages before Harry could come, and Harry whined loudly, crying out in irritation. He began to beg for more.

"Please, put something in me, I want more, I'll do anything, I'm your slut, just please, I'm a cum-loving whore who's only here for your stuff, so please! Give me more, put it in! Fuck me hard!"

Fred and George looked at each other once more, raising an eyebrow and grinning. A soft, "Accio lube," was whispered by Fred, and they knew just how fun this would be.

"You want this, baby? Well, we'll put it in you, alright," Fred muttered huskily, uncapping the lube.

"Yes, please, give it to me, more!" Harry moaned, sticking his bottom towards them.

Holding up and open Harry's legs, George nodded the okay to continue to Fred. Grinning evilly, they gave each other one single look before putting their plan in action.

Pressing the long container to Harry's hole, he began squirting the cool liquid jelly inside; he smiled as Harry gasped loudly.

Gasping, Harry moaned loudly. This was hot. It was filling him up so much!

"More, fill me up, fill me up till I could burst!"

The continued to squirt the tube of lube into Harry's ass, filling him up until the entire container was drained, happily listening to his moans and screams of pleasure. After that, they nodded at each other, then looked at Harry.

"You ready for us, Harry?" George whispered, Fred staring at Harry with eyes of hope.

Harry nodded, waiting for them to enter him.

They entered him gently at the same time, then waited for the okay from Harry to proceed. Harry let out a long sigh and opened his eyes with glittering irises.

"What are you waiting for? Fuck me already!"

And so they did.

They pulled out, pushing back in hard and fast, grinning when they finally hit Harry's prostate.

Screaming, Harry moaned out, "More, fuck me faster, harder, fuck me like a slut!"

Continuing their onslaught of pleasure on the petite body below them. Sensing Harry was near his climax, they sped up considerably, George and Fred both sucking on different sides of Harry's neck to mark him as theirs.

Harry screamed out of final time as he came, Fred and George pushing in a few more times before moaning loudly and cumming in him.

Pulling out, the twins flopped on the bed next to Harry, smiling down at the petite fourth year. He smiled back up at them as they placed soft kisses on his lips, taking turns.

"We love you, Harry."

"I love you, too."

"We will try for you. You are everything to us. And only _everything_ can get through this."

Not a single word broke the silence, until a murmured sentence came from George.

"Oh, and Harry?"

"Yes, George?"

"Anytime you cut on purpose, we'll cut. We're here for you. We're in this together, until the end."

"I'm not sorry for my past. But I'll… try for you… but only you."

"That's good enough for us," The twins replied in unison.

Before falling asleep in the midnight blackness, a murmured phrase came from Harry's lips.

"I am no hero."

With that, he fell asleep.

Petting his hair, Fred and George whispered something so low that no one but them heard it.

"You are no hero. You are a fallen angel, here to save us all."

* * *

><p><strong>Ooh, ending, yeah, I like that ending. I really did. I might continue this. <em>MIGHT, MIGHT, <em>_MIGHT_.**

**This is my first lemon in _A WHILE. WHOA_. They are surprising _NO HARD WORK AT ALL_. xD**

**Anyway, _HAPPY BIRTHDAY FRED AND GEORGE_! I hope all y'all enjoyed the story!**


End file.
